sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Famicom Tantei Club: Kieta Kōkeisha
Disk Card 2 Game Boy Advance }} | genre = Adventure | modes = Single-player }} is an adventure game developed and published by Nintendo for the Family Computer Disk System, with the first disk released on April 27, , and the second disc released on June 14, 1988. Production was directed by Gunpei Yokoi, and the scenario was written by Yoshio Sakamoto. The game was ported to the Game Boy Advance in the [[Famicom Mini|''Famicom Mini]] series as a single cartridge in 2004, and became available on the Virtual Console in 2007 for the Wii and 2014 for the Wii U. The game was never released outside Japan. A prequel, Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo, was released in 1989. A third game was released in 1997 for the Satellaview. Synopsis The game is a standard command-style adventure. The player chooses from a set of text commands to interrogate, examine, or move from place to place. The setting of the secluded mansion gave the game a tense and horror movie-like atmosphere which was well received by fans. The original FDS version requires the player to switch the Disk Cards midway through the game, but the GBA and Virtual Console versions can be played without such interruptions. Plot The scenario was written by Toru Osawa and Nagihiro Asama, based on the concept by Yoshio Sakamoto. The story begins with a man named "Amachi" discovering the fallen protagonist on the ground near a cliff. The protagonist discovers that he has lost his memory, and after recuperating, he revisits the cliff and meets a young girl named Ayumi Tachibana. He learns from Ayumi that he is an assistant detective investigating the death of Kiku Ayashiro, and heads over to the nearby Ayashiro estate located in Myoujin village. The Ayashiro family owns a huge plot of land passed down from generation to generation, but there is a strange saying in the village that the dead will return to life to kill anyone who attempts to steal the treasure of the Ayashiro family. As the protagonist investigates the mysterious death of Kiku Ayashiro, he discovers the terrifying connection between this saying and the serial killings which take place. Legacy A second game in the series, Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo, was released in 1989 for the Family Computer Disk System by Nintendo. It was later ported to Super Famicom and Game Boy Advance. A third game in the series, , was released for the Satellaview in 1997 by Nintendo. The game is made up of 3 chapters; the first was broadcast from February 9~14, the second from February 16~21, and the last from February 23~28. The game was later re-broadcast several times. It is currently not possible to obtain and play the game in its intended form, as Satellaview service is no longer supported, some parts of the game used stream voice acting, which is not part of the game code itself, and the game was never ported to other consoles. As a Satellaview release, it was never released outside Japan. References External links * [https://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/vc/vc_fct/index.html Famicom Tantei Club on the Virtual Console official webpage] *[https://web.archive.org/web/20100624115032/http://www.nindb.net/game/famicom-detective-club.html Famicom Detective Club] at NinDB Category:1988 video games Category:Adventure games Category:Episodic video games Category:Famicom Disk System games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Nintendo Research & Development 1 games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Virtual Console games Category:Virtual Console games for Wii U